


I think I'll skip dessert

by by_heart



Series: Life on the Waverider [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/by_heart/pseuds/by_heart
Summary: That time Sara puked on Amaya (from 'Unspoken Waverider Law')





	I think I'll skip dessert

Sara looked out across the crowded ballroom at the five-hundred or so men and women in tuxedos and ball gowns. She spotted Mick fifty feet to her left, stuffing himself with appetizers as waiters carried them by, but his eyes flicked up every so often, working the room and looking out for the oncoming threat. Nate was up on the stage just behind Sara, talking with the CEO who would be killed - by means unknown - at his new device release party in less than an hour according to historical records. 

She felt another wave of nausea, more intense than the first, and gripped the edge of the stage when the dizziness started to make the room wobble around her. As the nausea subsided slightly, she resumed scanning the room for her team.

“Uh, guys, we got a problem,” Sara spoke softly into her comm. She met Ray’s eyes toward the back of the room as she lowered her voice. “I think something I ate isn’t agreeing with me. There’s a rash on my arms and I’m pretty sure I’m gonna puke.” She scanned the rest of the room, looking for a way out without bringing attention to herself. “I need to get out of here right now.”

Ray nodded and began moving quickly toward her. “I’ll stay with Nate and Mr. Cain.”

Sara took a deep breath as the nausea flooded her senses again. “Amaya,” she addressed as she looked to where Amaya was guarding the east exit, “I can’t move.”

Amaya quickened her pace as much as she could without being noticed and wrapped an arm around Sara, taking her hand as she held her upright. “I’ve got you.” She could feel how weak Sara was and held on to her tightly. “The rash is on your neck, too,” her eyes went wide. “Sara, you’re having an allergic reaction.” She tried to move faster as she walked Sara toward the door. 

“Yeah, my throat is feeling tight,” she slurred out, still working hard to put one foot in front of the other through the dizziness.

As they approached the door, Mick caught up to them, having moved around the perimeter to take over Amaya’s post at the exit. He held the door open for the women as they approached, then ducked his head and tapped on his comm unit. “Z, Captain needs the jump ship. She won’t make it to the roof.”

“Copy,” Zari said with a huff as she left her position on the bridge and began running toward the jump ship.

Amaya and Sara had only just made it out the door when Sara lurched forward and vomited. Amaya tried to hold Sara’s hair back with one hand as she held her body up with the other. But it was a wasted effort; they were both a mess as Sara continued to gag and tried to hold herself up. When she finished, she crumbled to the ground and her eyes fell closed.

Amaya bent to pick Sara up, cradling her body close. “Zari, Sara’s not breathing!”

Just then, there was a mechanical hiss as the door of the jump ship opened twenty feet away, cloaked on the street, and Zari jumped out to help carry Sara on board. Landing on the floor of the vehicle together, Amaya held Sara’s head up as Zari hurried to her seat to pilot them back up to the roof of the building where the Waverider waited. 

They docked and dragged Sara out together, rushing her to the med bay. 

“Gideon!” Zari shouted as they positioned their captain in a chair and affixed the bracelet to her wrist so Gideon could assess her, “Sara needs adrenaline, now!”

Sara’s vital signs began to display on the screen behind her and Zari and Amaya watched as Gideon administered the dose of adrenaline, as well as a few other medications to combat the reaction she was having. 

Sara groaned as she regained consciousness. “I’m gonna puke again.” Amaya quickly grabbed the bucket behind her and held it for Sara. “Thanks,” she nodded as she lay back again. “Sorry about your dress.”

“How are you feeling?” Zari asked as she offered Sara a towel. 

“Better, I think,” she said as she sat up slowly. “Gideon, I’ve never had food allergies before. What made me sick?”

“I believe you were poisoned, Captain Lance. The compound you ingested is designed to cause the same symptoms as anaphylactic shock,” came the A.I.’s reply.

“To make it look like an accident,” Sara realized as she sat up straight. But she was still feeling the effects of the poison and gripped the arms of the chair as the room spun again. “Someone needs to get back to that party.”

Zari was already turning to run out the door. “On it! Gideon, I’m gonna need a dress,” she called out as she ran out of the med bay and toward the fabrication room.

“And at least ten doses of whatever you just gave Sara. She won’t have been the only one at the party to ingest the poison. It was intended for Mr. Cain but several people around the stage were served from the same trays,” Amaya said as she began unzipping her own dress. “I’ll be right back,” she said to Sara as she stepped out of the dress and held it at arm’s length, heading down the hall in her underwear.

Two minutes later, Amaya returned in clean clothes, carrying sweats for Sara. She placed them on the table next to Sara, then turned to the drug fabricator to start collecting what Gideon was preparing. Zari rushed back in behind her.

“Zip, please,” she directed as she turned her back toward Sara. “How’s the antidote coming?” she asked over her shoulder.

“Ten doses ready to go,” Amaya replied as she stuffed them into a bag. “Single injection in the arm or thigh.”

Sara had zipped the back of Zari’s dress, and Amaya handed the bag off to her. Then she was out the door, headed to the party below.

Sara stood from her chair and began peeling out of her dirty clothes with Amaya holding her upright. “Gideon, why do I still feel like I’ve been on a really awful bender?”

“The dizziness and nausea may take a couple hours to pass, a side effect from the resuscitative medications. I can prescribe an antiemetic for the nausea, but it could also worsen your vertigo.”

“I’ll take that risk.”

A pill cup dropped in the drug fabrication window and Amaya handed it to Sara.

Once Sara was cleaned up and her soiled clothes were disposed of, she slowly made her way to the bridge to catch up on how her team was doing at the party. 

“How many people had the bad canapes?” she addressed the group.

“Six of us,” Nate groaned. “Mr. Cain plus all the security around the stage.” He gagged and vomited before he could turn his mic off again. 

Sara made a face, her own stomach still not feeling entirely settled.

“How’s Cain?”

“Still alive,” Zari replied. “He got the first injection. He’s already starting to look better. Mick’s with him.”

“Mick? I thought Ray took my place at the stage,” Sara questioned.

Amaya came down the hall to join Sara, carrying a bottle of water and another pill cup. “Aspirin,” she whispered as she pointed to her head.

Sara nodded and took the pill as she listened to her team’s report. 

“Ray’s better with people,” Nate said hoarsely. “He distracted the crowd so we could all get backstage and die privately.”

Sara rolled her eyes. “Z, did Nate get the antidote yet?”

“Doing it now.”

“Ow,” Nate whined.

“He’s fine,” Zari said. “He didn’t even pass out. Something about his steel ability must have protected him because he had the least severe reaction. Everyone else here was in the same shape as you were, Sara.”

“Amaya” Sara turned slightly, “how about taking something for nausea and this headache down for Cain as well,” she rubbed her temples, her head still throbbing like a hangover. “He still needs to give his speech. His tech is a game changer and people really need to hear that tonight.”

Amaya nodded and headed back to the med bay for the drugs. “Mick, meet me by the door in three minutes.”

There was no reply, but Amaya trusted he would be there. When she handed off the pills, she told him Mr. Cain might feel more dizzy as they kicked in but that it would help him get through his speech. Mick grunted in acknowledgement and headed back inside.

An hour and a half later, Ray announced the night was a success and that they would be returning to the Waverider soon.

Sara sighed and slumped to the floor against the center console. Amaya sat with her, letting the captain rest her head on her shoulder. “Even facing a near-death chemical reaction, you still pulled it off.”

“We,” Sara corrected. “Sorry I puked on you before.”

“Already forgotten,” Amaya chuckled. “You get a free pass when you’ve been poisoned.”

“Good to know.”

After sitting quietly for a few minutes, Amaya looked over at Sara. “Should we try to get you to bed?” she suggested. 

“I’m way too dizzy to walk. Gideon was right. I don’t feel like puking anymore, but I have no idea which direction is up now.”

“Sorry about that, Captain,” Gideon chimed in.

Sara clumsily waved a hand as she addressed the ship. “Don’t even worry about it. This is better than the torture session in my stomach.”

Commotion came from down the hall as the rest of the team approached. 

“Pow-wow on the floor?” Ray asked as he took a seat across from Sara and Amaya.

“Vertigo,” Amaya explained.

Nate scrunched his face. “Really? I feel fine.”

Sara gave Nate a hard stare. “You literally have a stomach of steel. Some of us got a bigger dose of that poison.”

“Right,” Nate nodded and stepped back cautiously. “Sorry.”

“Okay, Boss. Mission’s over,” Mick said as he approached Sara on the floor. “Time for bed.” Before Sara could respond, Mick picked up her arm and wrapped it around his neck, then scooped her up and held her against his chest. He turned and strolled in the direction of her room, the rest of the team taking the cue to head to bed themselves. 

“Really is sweet when he wants to be,” Zari smiled as she walked down the hall with Amaya. “When Cain’s vertigo hit, Rory just threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.”


End file.
